The girl i'm looking for
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: This is another one of my one shot I hope you like it, please no flames. I don't own KFP only my OC's, alright enjoy.


**This is another one shot I hope you like it, please no flames. I don't own KFP only my OC's, alright enjoy.**

Po and everyone got through with training in the Training hall and was walking to his into room. But then Tigress walked passed him and for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her. He knows in her mind that he was her punching bag or scratching post. She have also soften up little bit over the few mouths and has taking a liking of him as well but she didn't show it a lot. She see him starring at her so she turned to him thinking that he had something to say.

"Po are you okay, is there something you need to say" She said looking at him.

"Uh no I just uh, I saw a string on your shoulder" Po said.

"On my shoulder"? She said confused.

"Yeah uh, let me get that" He said pretending too pull a fake string off of her shoulder.

"Uh there it's gone" Po said putting his hands behind his back. Tigress just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Takami and Ryo were walking into the hallway and sees Po shaking and talking with Tigress.

"Well bye" Po said running out of the hall and almost running into Ryo but stopped himself from doing so.

"What's his problem" Takami asked standing beside Tigress.

"I don't know" She said walking into her room.

Takami and Ryo was going too there own rooms but decided to follow Po and see what was up with him.

**Tree of heavenly wisdom**

Po made his way to the Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and sat down beside a tree. When he sat down he sees Kiba's guitar lying upward beside the tree. He picked it up and then started playing it. As a kid Po would love to play music and decide to play a song he used to play as a kid and it was about Tigress. He didn't know Takami and Ryo were hiding behind a big boulder listening to him.

**The click five:** **Just The Girl**

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'

She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion

She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

_[Chorus:]_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery  
She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour

She runs on 100 proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her

What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery  
She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said

Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin

Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery  
She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

**Song ended**

Po ended the song and putted the guitar down and laid on side of the heavenly tree and closed his eyes. Takami and Ryo then got up and walked quietly over to him. Takami stood in front of him making himself look like Tigress a little bit by pushing his hair on his head back now looking like tigress.

"What are you doing now Po" Takami said standing in front of him and crossing his arms like Tigress. Po's vision was very blurry and then saw a tiger standing in front of him. He then started freaking out flapping his arms around uncontrollably.

"What tha Tigress, wait Takami is that you. Dude that was not funny" he said slightly annoyed.

"Its funny to me" Ryo said uncontrollable laughing on the ground. Takami then put his hair back to normal then sat next too Po. Ryo did the same but was still laughing quietly.

"What are you a hyena" Takami said looking at the chuckling wolf.

"Oh shut up T.K" Ryo said still laughing and holding his sides. He then stopped laughing and sat with them looking at them moon.

"Hey Ryo, aren't you going to howl at the full moon"? Po asked.

"Do I really have to say it again, I don't howl at full moons, I howl at new moons" Ryo explained.

"Why" Po asked.

"I don't know when I try to howl at a full moon it doesn't feel right" Ryo said sadden and looking at the moon.

"Oh" Po said.

"Enough of about my issues, are you okay" Ryo asked.

"Well, you both know that Tigress was my favorite Furious Five member right" Po said getting their attention. They nodded yes knowing that he like her the most out of the five.

"Well not only like her, I sort of have a crush on her" He admitted. Now this was new to even them, they didn't know that he had a crush on her.

"Since when" Takami asked.

"As a kid, whenever she and Shifu come down the village and walk by they shop, I get nerves and I know Shifu would not approve of it and nether will she" Po explained.

"Why" Ryo asked.

"Well, look at me; I'm not the buffest guy in the world. She would never go out with me or even speak to me" Po said sadly.

"That's an understatement" Ryo said looking away. Both Po and Takami looked at him with an ever annoyed look.

"Sorry, my bad" Ryo apologized

"Look Po, maybe Tigress may not be the one for you, there's always fish in the sea man, you just got to keep trying" Takami said standing up and about to walk away with Ryo doing the same.

Po ponder what Takami said then walked to his room and though of an idea. He was finally in his room then pulled out an orange card and a black pen and started writing. He then folded the card, got out of his room and slid it under Tigress's door and immediately walked out of the sleeping quarters quickly without alarming her, there were a lot creaking sounds on the floor though.

Tigress was trying to meditating peacefully but hears creaking sounds and know who it was and then sees a card slid underneath her door. She started reading it and was about to throw it away but continued to read it.

_A Warriors Love__Is never ending,__  
__your heart. they are defending.__  
__Forever yours, loyal,__  
__they'll treat you like your royal.__A Warriors Love__Is true and deep,__  
__wipes away your tears as you weep.__  
__Promises of always and forever,__  
__not meant to be broken, ever.__A Warriors Love__Is quite intoxicating,__  
__your soul it will be saving.__  
__Binds itself to you.__  
__Stronger than life, even if you can't view.__A Warriors Love__Protects you with everything it has,__  
__count on it, make it last.__  
__Never leaving your side; always in your heart.__  
__Completely there, even when your apart.__Sworn to you, forever and ever.__  
__A Warriors Love, making it through whatever.__  
__A tie to the heart, a link to the soul.__  
__A Warriors Love, has made me whole._

Tigress thought the latter was Po's way of being funny but it was nice and she stuck it in her hidden box with all her pictures of the rest of the Five, Takami's friends, and sacred journal.

"Thanks Po" she said quietly and then walked out of her room to met up with the others because she seems to be in a good mood.

**Okay that all for this one –shot, the song is from the Click Five, and the poem was made by someone I do not know about but its sounded interesting, hope you like it alright please R&R later. **


End file.
